The Words of Yuffie
by Gena346
Summary: It's a year after Advent Children. The gang is celebrating the anniversary of when they all met. But Yuffie has a WHOLE bunch a secrets that will ruin the party and the gang will have to fight again! *Yuffie&Vincent*
1. Words Of A Child

I don't own FF7 or any of the characters! Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy! P.O.V. stands for Point of View.

**Title: Words of a Child**

**_Yuffie P.O.V._**

Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, and I were in the Mall in Costa Del Sol. Nanaki and Reeve was in the sun on the beach minding their business. Barret and Cid were getting drunk (like always) in the bar. We're shopping for swimsuits but I didn't want to go. I was forced by Tifa. Cloud forces Vincent to come too.

Cloud beat Kadja and his gang a year ago so we can all relax. We also beat Sephiroth 3 years ago too.

But today is special. Today is the day when we all were together for the first time! When we our final teammate, Cid, joined our party. If only Aerith was here... Then it WOULD be a reunion. Not the bad reunion but the good one. But Aerith is in all our hearts so I guess it's okay to be happy. "Sigh..."

Nanaki is now a Guardian of his hometown now and we are **VERY** close. Like brother n' sister. Cid is married to Shera and has a kid named after Aerith. They roamed around the world in the Highwind. Cloud and Tifa is **NOW** (finally...) a couple. They run Seventh Heaven together and adopted Denzel. Barret runs an Oil mine with Marlene which he **FINALLY** adopted too. They're racking in a lot of money. Reeve (Cait Sith) is running the Turks with President Rufus. Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena think its okay, though. So they're no trouble. Vincent seems a little bit of a meanie now. (What else is new?) He tried to go back into his coffin but Cloud went all mid-evil on him. I feel sorry for Vincent. Me? I figured out my parents aren't really my parents... It destroyed my life. Now, I'm stuck shopping with these three. "_Sighhhhh..._"

"Yuff," Tifa asked. I looked at her. "We're here." She smiled slightly.

I nodded "Sorry..." Vincent tapped my shoulder and I looked at him "Yes?" I did a fake laugh.

He was glaring at me "May I borrow you for a bit?"

I shuttered "Yeah...?"

He pulled me out of the shop by my left arm. He pinned me to a wall outside of the mall. "What's wrong?" He asked. I was avoiding eye contact. This is TOO close that my heart is pound a mile a second. "Why have you been avoiding us?"

"Should I ask you the same thing?" I hate this... "Hojo is dead! Lucertia been avenged! You don't see Cloud moping around 'cuz Aerith **_AND_** Zack are dead!" I couldn't control myself. "No wonder! Cloud stopped you from going to the coffin only because of the **MA-TER-IA** you have equipped!" I pushed him away.

He looked pissed. "I only wanted to help you!" He shouted.

"Live a little! How bout going for a walk? Get drunk! Laugh! Flirt! I DON'T KNOW! YOU ARE WAYYYY TO GLOOMY FOR A HOT GUY!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, BRAT!" Vincent point to me "Wait... Hot?"

**_POP!_** (That was the sound of my sanity exploding) "I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "**DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO HELP ME AGAIN YOU BIG... BIG... BIG... POO BRAIN!**"

His face was priceless. "Poo brain?"

I ran in the mall holding back tears. I tripped and fell to the ground. Tifa and Cloud looked at me with a confused look. I was into the floor. '_Shoot!_' My mind screamed.

Cloud and Tifa ran over. "Yuffie," Cloud helped me up. I clenched on to him very fast.

"I'M A MORON! I hurt Vinnie!" I cried on Cloud shoulder. I hugged him tightly. He gave the bag to Tifa. "I'm a brat! A BIG SPOIL BRAT!" I started to tremble. He hugged me lightly back.

"Tiffy please talk to Vincent." Cloud whispered to Tifa and she nodded. "Come on lets get ice cream, Yuffie."

**_Later_**

"...And that's what happened." I sniffed. Cloud handed me an ice cream cone. The ice cream was strawberry with a waffle cone. He had a chocolate ice cream cup with hot fudge. "I should have not come!" I licked the ice cream while still crying. "Hick..."

Cloud sighed "I have two things to say about that! First of all: You were wrong about me and Vincent. I didn't want him moping around all gothic like! I wanted for him to be happy which is WAYYYY to hard for him. Secondly: Here!" He handed me a bag and looked into it. There was a swimsuit in it. "Tiffy knew your measurement so it's a gift. We didn't know when your birthday was."

**_Switch Scenes (Vinnie P.O.V)_**

Tifa and I were in a coffee shop. "...That what happened, Tifa." I sighed.

"Song of Childhood or When a Child was a Child." Tifa sighed.

I looked at her with a confused look. "Huh?"

"It's one of my favorite poems by Peter Handke. It's weird, huh? It's remind me a little of Yuffie." She smirked.

"I never heard of the poem before." I looked at the coffee cup in front of me.

"It goes like this..." Tifa began.

_When the child was a child  
It walked with its arms swinging,  
wanted the brook to be a river,  
the river to be a torrent,  
and this puddle to be the sea._

_When the child was a child,  
it didn't know that it was a child,  
everything was soulful,  
And all souls were one._

_When the child was a child,  
it had no opinion about anything,  
had no habits,  
it often sat cross-legged,  
took off running,  
had a cowlick in its hair,  
And made no faces when photographed._

_When the child was a child,  
It was the time for these questions:  
Why am I me, and why not you?  
Why am I here, and why not there?  
When did time begin, and where does space end?  
Is life under the sun not just a dream?  
Is what I see and hear and smell  
Not just an illusion of a world before the world?  
Given the facts of evil and people.  
Does evil really exist?  
How can it be that I, who I am,  
didn't exist before I came to be,  
and that, someday, I, who I am,  
Will no longer be who I am?_

_When the child was a child,  
It choked on spinach, on peas, on rice pudding,  
and on steamed cauliflower,  
And eats all of those now, and not just because it has to._

_When the child was a child,  
it awoke once in a strange bed,  
And now does so again and again.  
Many people, then, seemed beautiful,  
And now only a few do, by sheer luck._

_It had visualized a clear image of Paradise,  
and now can at most guess,  
could not conceive of nothingness,  
And shudders today at the thought. _

_When the child was a child,  
It played with enthusiasm,  
and, now, has just as much excitement as then,  
But only when it concerns its work. _

_When the child was a child,  
It was enough for it to eat an apple, … bread,  
And so it is even now. _

_When the child was a child,  
Berries filled its hand as only berries do,  
and do even now,  
Fresh walnuts made its tongue raw,  
and do even now,  
it had, on every mountaintop,  
the longing for a higher mountain yet,  
and in every city,  
the longing for an even greater city,  
and that is still so,  
It reached for cherries in topmost branches of trees  
with an elation it still has today,  
has a shyness in front of strangers,  
And has that even now.  
It awaited the first snow,  
And waits that way even now. _

_When the child was a child,  
It threw a stick like a lance against a tree,  
And it quivers there still today._

"Beautiful." I muttered before Tifa sat down. Smiles all around me. Now Cloud smile too but Yuffie lost hers. For good if nothing that can happen to make her smile again. I made it worse.

"Vinnie... It's time to listen to the words of a child. They may be the wisest words you ever heard." Tifa lift my head and smiled "Now! I'm gonna enjoy the beach in my new bikini! Oh! There is going to be a big dance tonight. Your coming, right?" She asked.

"Oh course." I smiled a warm smile. She smiled back.

**_c(0&0)-_**

Chapter 1 is done. Chapter 2 will come up soon if I get reviews. Let's put a number a review so I know to update. think...think... -tap head like Winnie the Pooh-AH! Three! Three reviews then I'll try to update. Sorry for being picky.


	2. Angels

Thanks to: Moonshine's Guide, Cherry Blossom Dreamer, Mikkimikka, Wildgirlxyz3, XxRockman.EXExX, and anyone else who read it and liked it. I don't own FF7. Never will. Square-Enix does.

**Title: Angels**

**_Yuff P.O.V._**

"Yuffie? You all right?" Cloud asked. He was outside the dressing room and I was trying on the swimsuit.

"Yes, It just I never worn a swimsuit before..." I sighed.

Cloud laughed "Really?"

"**IT'S NOTHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!** Wutains are supposed to wear kimonos and bikinis. So I stole men clothes." I sighed. I walked out in a green one piece swimsuit with no straps. I glared at him with my arms was around my chest area.

"What? A kimono would look cute on you. The swimsuit also looks cute on you." I blush a little when he said that. "Anyway a bikini might look not so good on you since you don't have a big enough bust..." He had an Oh Crap look on his face. "I didn't—"

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. **_BAM!_** I slammed the dressing door shut and kicked the wall once. You can say I'm having a fit but I have a crappy life.

"Yuffie!" Cloud shouted.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL USE ALL CREATION ON YOU!**" I cried. '_First Vinnie. Now Cloud!_'

**_Switch Scenes (Vinnie P.O.V.)_**

I sat next to Nanaki under an umbrella reading a book called Halo. Cloud plop onto a towel next to me. "Well, Yuffie hates me now." He sighed.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"'Anyway a bikini might look not so good on you since you don't have a big enough bust...'" Cloud sighed. A foot slammed down onto Cloud's back. It belongs to Tifa. "HACK!"

"That was rude, Cloud!" She puffed.

Nanaki walked to the water. "I know her better than anyone else. She just needs to be alone time to blow off some steam. Who's gonna get Cid and Barret?"

I got up and nodded "I will. With Yuffie." Cloud and Nanaki nodded. Tifa punched Cloud and sent him flying.

**_Switch Scenes (Yuff P.O.V.)_**

I had a vest covering my swimsuit. A few moments ago I was just walking around and decided to by this vest to cover my swimsuit. I was staring at the ground while walking and **_Bump!_** "Oh I'm--- Oh... It's you." My voice turns from polite to rude. The man in front of me was no other Vincent Valentine. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Come on. We're getting Cid and Barret." Vincent grabbed my hand and walked to the bar while holding my arm.

**_The Bar_**

"I'll get Barret. You get Cid." Vincent helped Barret which he was knocked out on the floor. I walked to Cid.

"Cid..." I helped him out of the seat. "We gotta go to the Inn now."

"Give my god damn tea Shera!" Cid muttered. (drunk talk so not very good grammar)

"Yes, I'll tell Shera to do---**_EKKKK!_**" I shrieked. His hand was on my butt and he squeezed. My vest fell off and Vincent looked at us.

He paid for Barret and Cid's drinks. "Sorry." he said to the Bartender

"Hic! Nice swimsuit... Hup!" Cid laughed. He hugged me and his other hand touches my breasts. "Creamy skin too!"

"OH GROSSNESS! Get your hands off of me you fricking drunk PERVERT!" I cried while trying to get out of his grip.

"Cid... If you don't let go of Yuffie I shoot your arms so much that you'll never drive again." Vincent was holding onto Barret. "Now. Let. Go."

"Dammit... HIC HUP! Over protected B." Cid growled and let me go. "He your boyfriend?" I helped him walked to the Inn.

"YOUR DRUNK!" I screamed while blushing. Vincent looked at me and winked. My face grew deeper red. '_Whoa..._' I thought.

**_Inn_**

Cid and Barret fell asleep on the beds. I walked out and Vincent followed. We walked to the beach. "I'm sorry, Vincent." I finally said. He looked at me. "I was a brat before."

"I'm sorry for touching a wounded." He looked away from me.

"Me too." I stepped forward.

"Well," He thought.

I started to sing softly.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Vincent stopped and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"That song is..."

"About betrayal and a broken heart." I sighed. "Reminds me of you and Lucertia." I walked a step to him. "So many songs in the world. Why that one? Love is a crazy thing."

"That... Swimsuit..." He looked away.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's cute on you." He was blushing a lot.

I smiled "I wanted to hear that from you!"

"You smiled." He smiled back. "Wanna go back to the gang?"

"Yeah!" I laughed.

**_(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)_**

The Song: Angels. Band: Within Temptation. Chapter 2 down and working on chapter 3! Need 3 reviews! Bai Bai!


	3. All The Things She Said

Thanks to: XxRockman.EXExX (hugs), Wildgirlxyz3 (hugs), Cherry Blossom Dreamer (hugs), Red (hugs), Moonshine's Guide (hugs), Dark-Howling-Night (hugs), FinalFanasyFreak1234 (hugs), Tori (hugs), Aldalena (hugs), Mikkimikka (hugs), Furubafreak01, (hugs) and everyone else who read but didn't review. Bai-bai is Japanese for Bye-bye by the way!

I will never own FF. series. Square-Enix does. Sorry but I own this idea!

**Title: All The Things She Said**

Okay... All The Things She Said is a song about to Lesbians but t.A.T.u is a great band so I added it. It's about Aerith (Aeris) and Yuffie's **FRIENDSHIP! NO. FLUFF. IN-BETWEEN. THEM!** Also I add my own mix to when Yuff, Aerith, Cloud met Vinnie for the first time also to when Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith met Yuffie.

**_Yuffie P.O.V._**

I sat under the umbrella with Nanaki and Reeve making a sand castle. We were finally done. "Yay!" I clapped once and they smiled at me.

Tifa burst into laughter. "Really? Cid did that? That is soo funny!" She was laughing really hard. I grabbed the bucket I was using and throw it at her head. Cloud stepped back and Vincent walked to me. Tifa was covered in anger marks. "YUFF!" She shrieked like a harpy.

"It's your fault, Tifa!" I stick out my tongue and strawberry her. "PPPHTH!"

"PPPHTH!" She strawberry me back loudly. She then did the classic anime "stick out tongue and pull down bottom eyelid thingy" (I don't know the real name for it). "NAH!"

"Rrrr..." I trailed off. Vincent tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes,"

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the inn.

'_Holy cow! Could he...? NO! NO!_' My heart was beating. I said and did the first thing that came to my mind. I punched him in the back and screamed. "I WANNA STAY A VIRGIN!"

Vincent stumbled and looked at me while flustered "W-wh-wha? W-why t-t-tell m-me th-th-that?" (Wow stuttering!)

My hands were in fist. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW How to...do..." Everyone was staring at us in Ah. Their mouths were wide open. My fists unfold and I turned pale fast.

"I was just taking you to a cafe, Yuffie." Vincent stepped forward. "Nothing like that. Just a cafe. So we can talk." He grabbed my hand and walked inside Inn to the Cafe.

**_Cafe_**

I buried my face in my hands at a table. Vincent put some food in front of me. "My treat." He smiled. I looked at the food. It's was a normal hot-dog.

I breathe in softly. "I hate hot-dogs!" I jumped backed and screamed. Vincent looked at me and started to laugh. '_His laugh is cute._' I thought then blushed. He gave me his soda can. I looked at it. '_An indirect kiss!_' My mind screamed. **_:blush:_**

"An indirect kiss?" he smiled. I nodded. "Okay." He just looks at a window. "I wonder if Aerith is really happy in heaven." He closed his eyes and sigh a loud sad sigh. I took off my headband and looked at me in shock.

"Never seen scars before?" I asked. My forehead was covered with scars. "Aerith, Nanaki, and now you are the only one who seen my scars. Why my 'parents' did this? I'll never know. Aerith was my closest girlfriend. Tifa didn't like me and probably still doesn't since I kinda hanged around Cloud a lot. Reeve is a double crossing no--" My heart froze when I remember something. Tears formed in my eyes. "Damn you, Aerith!" Vincent's head turned to me. "My only female friend!"

**_Flashback (not Yuff P.O.V)._**

Yuffie fell to the ground and Cloud point Buster Sword at her neck. Tifa was about to use Ice 2. "Little Thief!" Cloud shouted and was about to swing until Barrier appeared around Yuff. "AERITH!" He shouted.

"It's only Materia. She has her reasons, right?" Aerith asked. Yuffie nodded fast. "Why?" Aerith asked.

"I need to save my hometown!" She was crying. "Don't kill me!" Aerith helped Yuffie up.

"Join us!" She laughed. "Ms. mum..."

"Yuffie Kisaragi." Yuffie calmly said.

"Yeah your skills are good." Cloud nodded.

Tifa glared at her "Fine."

**_End (Yuffie P.O.V.)_**

My head was on the table. I didn't hear Vincent so I looked up. He was gone. I looked around. Everyone in the cafe was gone "Hello?" My throat became sore. _'Why is my throat suddenly sore?_'

"Don't move!" Someone grabbed me and pulled me into a closet.

"MYPPPP!" I cried. **_SLAP!_** My hand slapped the person face. He pinned me against the wall and I freaked out. '_MY GOD! I SLAPPED VINCENT!_'

"After this please..." He stopped and leaned **VERY** closed to me.

"WHERE IS THAT NINJA GIRL?" A man shouted outside of the closet. He opened the door and Vincent turned around.

"I was locked in. Thanks!" Vincent did a fake laugh.

"Tell us if you see this girl." The man raised an eyebrow and handed Vincent a picture.

"Okay." Vincent walked out with the man leaving me alone. My back slid down against the wall.

'_I have to remember my real last name! This is the third time._' I hit my head with my fists. '_Why did I suddenly remember Aerith?_'

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough_

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said._

"My last name!" I muttered. "I remember while the people are after me..." Everything around me went black.

**_Flashback_**

Aerith and I hid behind Cloud in the ShinRa mansion. We just fought Lost Number and we got the key.

"It might be Materia." My voice whisper. Aerith nodded in agreement. **_Creek!_**

"**AHHHHH!**" We both screamed.

"Sorry! I stepped on a lose board." Cloud looked at us and unlocked the door. We were panting heavily.

"Coffins!" I screamed. Aerith was trembling in fear. One of them open with a loud **_CREEEEEEEEK_** noise.

"**AHHHHH!**" Cloud, Aerith, and I screamed. Aerith grabbed onto Cloud's right arm and I grabbed his left arm.

"W-weren't you an ex-soldier, C-Cloud?" I asked.

"Yeah... B-but th-this w-wasn't in th-the tr-training!" He freaked.

"Screw training!" Aerith hid behind Cloud as Vincent rose from the coffin. I stand my ground with Cloud. Then I recklessly charge at Vincent. He moved out of the way and a barrel of a shotgun was in my face.

"I'm Vincent Valentine. Leave me to rest." Vincent began...

**_End_**

"--ffie!" A voice shouted at me. "Yuffie, wake up!" My eyelids rose and Vincent was staring at me.

"**KAHH!**" I freaked out. He was carrying me. "W-why a-are you c-carrying m-me?" I looked away from the fact that my face was deep red.

"You passed out so I'm taking you to the Inn." He sighed.

"Were perverted Cid is? No thanks!" I got down and lost my balance. He caught me with his human hand. **_CRACK! SLASH! CLASH!_** We looked over to the beach. Cloud, Tifa, and Nanaki were fighting the guys after me. I turned to Vincent "Vi--" Vincent fell to the ground. He was knocked out. "VINCENT!"

"I got her! Eliza Gainsborough!" A man grabbed me and covered my mouth. My eyes widen.

"Huh?" Cloud, Tifa, and Nanaki asked. I closed my eyes and nodded.

'_Yes, My name was Eliza Gainsborough._' I thought. '_I bet Aerith knew..._'

**_(0)-(O)-(o)-(0)-(O)-(o)-(0)-(O)-(o)_**

Thank you for all the sweet reviews! It's what keeps me going all this time! Okay! Well, 3 reviews is what I need!


	4. Desert Rose

Thanks to: Cloudsokamiko (Hands a cookie), Cherry Blossom Dreamer (Hands a cookie), Dark-Howling-Night (Hands a cookie), Mikkimikka (Hands a cookie), FinalFanasyFreak1234 (Hands a cookie), Soul Master 14 (Hands a cookie), Twilight-Roxas (Hands a cookie), Krananky (Hands a cookie), XxRockman.EXExX (Hands a cookie)

I will never own the Final Fantasy series. Square-Enix does.

Two things before I began.

1) I'm sorry about the sudden shift of things and Mood. But I wanted you to know a little about more Yuffie. Lord Godo isn't her father, Aerith is her sister. But then why she didn't stay with Aerith? Don't worry, XxRockman.EXExX, their will be fluff.

2) This chapter is mostly a flashback of when Cloud and the gang were fighting Sephiroth with a little Mix. NOTICE: These are the same Items, Teams, and Materia I used when I fought him! (I had NO ribbons!) Here's some info:

_First Team:_ Cloud (Duh), Tifa, and Yuffie (Yuffie had her Ultimate Limit Break and I thought It would be right for Tifa on the team with Cloud)

_Second Team:_ Vincent, Cid, and Nanaki (Okay, Cait Sith and Barret were low levels, attacked sucks, defense sucks and I hated them!)

_Cloud's Weapon/Special Item/Armor/Materia:_  
Ultima Weapon/Safety Bit/Bolt Armlet/Bolt-All (Master and First), Hades, Knights of the Round, Revive-All, Restore-All (Master), Counter Attack, Long Range Attack

_Tifa's Weapon/Special Item/Armor/Materia:_  
Premium Heart/Peace Ring/Fire Armlet/Ice-All (Master and First), Heal-All (Master), Revive, Phoenix, Bahamat ZERO, Double Cut, Neo Bahamat, Barrier-All (Master), Destruct

_Yuffie's Weapon/Special Item/Armor/Materia:_  
Conformer/Jem Ring/Aurora Armlet/Throw (Master and First), Full Cure-All, Time-All (Master), Contain-Mega All, Cover, Revive, Ulitma-Quadra Magic, Leviathan, Typhoon

**Title: Desert Rose**

**_Huff's P.O.V._**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAINSBOROUGH?" Cloud screamed. I knew it. He's seriously pissed off and I don't blame him. He loved Aerith Gainsborough deeply. Deeper than the Marianna Trench. Figuring out that I'm a Gainsborough must be heart breaking. I see the pain in his eyes. The same pain of that when Aerith died. The sin we all carry.

"DAMN YOU!" Tifa screamed and charged up to us but the man point a gun at my head. She stopped in mid-track "Shoot!"

"Move any closer and she dies!" He was ready to pull the trigger. My eyes widen from fear.

"TIFA! Back down." Cloud ordered.

"What?" Tifa yelled. She looked confused.

"BACK DOWN, DAMMIT!" Cloud barked.

Tifa flinched and obeyed "But... Yuffie..."

'_She cares?_' I thought very confused. '_Wow! WAIT! Where's Reeve?_'

"Well, good job." Reeve clapped and walked to the man. "I can't believe any of you guys trusted me. It is so pathetic!"

"YOU!" Nanaki growled.

"How cute." He lifted my chin and I stepped on both of their feet.

"OUCH!" They both screamed. I checked on Vincent he was bleeding around the head. I took off my headband and wrapped it around the wound. Reeve winked at Cloud. Everyone looked at the scars on my head.

"Come on! Wake up, Vincent! **VINNIE!**" I shook him. He didn't move. I hugged him "Is he dead?" My voice could barely come out.

"No. His only knocked out. Now come on." The man grabbed my shoulder and put a napkin on my face. "Have a sweet dream!"

'_Shoot! Gas..._' My eyelids were getting droopy and I fell asleep.

**_Flashback/Dream_**

"Huh?" I muttered. I was in my first clothes.

"WATCH OUT YUFFIE!" The voice was Vincent. Sephiroth appeared behind me and I floated out of the way.

"Sephiroth? Wait! I'm sixteen! GAWD, I HAVE TO GO THROUGH MY PERIOD AGAIN! AHHHHH!" I screamed. Vincent moved me out of the way again.

"Team B! Go that way!" Cloud ordered. Vincent, Cid, and Red XIII moved left of Sephiroth. "Team A! Here!" Cloud and Tifa moved to his right side. "Yuffie!" Cloud looked at me madly.

"Oh yeah! I'm in Team A." I floated to Cloud.

"Team C! In front of him!" Cloud order more.

With a quick swift of the Murasame Blade, Cait Sith and Barret got blasted off. "AHHHHH!" They screamed.

"Epp!" We got ready. I looked at Conformer "Hey, old pal. Sorry bout what going to happen." I whispered then glared at Sephiroth. "This is for my hometown and what you did to us, Meanie! And watch your Materia 'cuz I gonna steal it!"

"This is for my Family and my home town, Demon!" Tifa equipped Premium Heart and got into fighting position.

"This is for giving Lucertia Hell, Sephiroth!" Vincent equipped Death Penalty and loaded it.

"This is for my Rocket that your Meteor destroyed, Fricking Moron!" Cid equipped Venus Gospel and lit his cigarette in his mouth

"This is for the Pain and Death you caused, Sephiroth!" Red equipped Limited Moon and got the clips/combs ready.

"THIS IS FOR AERITH, YOU F/&?#+ BASTARD!" Cloud equipped Ultima Weapon and we charged at Sephiroth. Suddenly monsters appeared around us. "SH-T!" Cloud cried.

""Cloud, go on ahead." Vincent said calmly to Cloud. Cid and Red nodded. "But promise to give him eternal damnation." Tifa smiled and I looked around. "Tifa, good luck. Yuffie, don't die." She nodded. I blushed when he looked at me. Vincent smiled.

"Awwww... Little Yuff is blushing." Cid laughed. Everyone expect me and Cloud giggled.

Cloud nodded "Team A, lets Mosey!" Tifa and I followed him. "KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!" The twelve Knights of this mystical Materia slashed through Bizarro-Sephiroth like a knife through hot butter. Next is Safer Sephiroth. "Regen!" Cloud clenched the Restore Materia. We all glow orange.

"WALL!" Tifa clenched the Barrier Materia. Protection from his attacks.

"HASTE!" I clenched the Haste Materia. We could go fast. Sephiroth attacked Tifa. She slid on her back for a few yards luckily she got back up.

"KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!" Cloud summoned the Knights again.

"Bahamat ZERO!" Tifa summoned Bahamat ZERO now.

"Slow!" I slowed Safer Seph down.

"Ether!" Cloud healed his magic (250 mp each time you summoned Knights and 150 for Hades. You need your magic!)

Seph cast Barrier but Tifa cast DeBarrier on Seph.

"Contain! Flare!" I pointed at Seph. Flare didn't do some much damage.

Seph returned to normal speed "Super Nova!"

"MY GAWD! NOT THIS!" I stole Tifa's Barrier. "WALL!" I put wall around us. "Full Cure!" I Full Cure on Tifa and gave her back barrier. "Cover!" I covered the attack with my weapon. '_Please don't break THIS time'** CRACK!**_ "SHOOT!" Conformer broke and I was sent flying. '_"Don't die" Yeah easy for a hot guy to say!_'

"SH-T!" Cloud screamed.

"AIIIIE!" Tifa screamed "Revive and Full Cure" Tifa handed me back Full Cure.

"Inferno!" Seph hit Cloud.

"Full Cure!" I healed Cloud.

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of the mans desire_

_This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

_And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothings as it seems_

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_

_I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this_

_Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower  
This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love_

We have been fighting for 12 minutes. It's seems Cloud and Tifa are holding hands. They looked tired. I'm also tired. "All Creation!' I shouted. A blue HUGGGGGGGE beam came out of my hand and hit Seph for a lot of damage.

"All right, YUFF!" Cloud shouted. Tifa was in awe.

"Lets combined the attacks!" Tifa smiled. "Yuffie! Come here!" I ran to them. "Neo Bahamat!" She holds up Neo Bahaman's Materia and it glow red. "ICE 3!" she snapped her fingers

"Ultima!" I hold up Ultima Materia with Quadra Magic and it glow green. I also used throw Materia to throw Cid's Spirit Lance.

"Knights of the Round!" Cloud threw his up in the air. "BOLT 3!" He snapped his fingers. All of ours attacks finally killed Seph.

Vincent, Cid, Red, Barret, and Cait Sith ran to Tifa and me. "GO CLOUD!" Everyone shouted. Cloud ran into the darkness.

"Vincent! Yuffie! Go to the Highwind and start it up." Cid barked an order. "We'll stay."

"Right!" We both nodded then we ran away from them. Boulders were falling right and left of us.

"Watch out, Vinnie!" I looked up and pushed Vincent out of the way of a boulder falling.

"YUFFIE!" He shouted. "NO!" Everything went white.

Aerith appeared in front of me and hugged me. She sadly whispered "I'm sorry, Yuff. You can die yet."

"AERITH!" I woke up to find myself in Comso Canyon. Red was sleeping on the edge of the bed I was in. Vincent wasn't here but there was a bunch of Flowers from him. I smiled and kissed one of the flowers.

"Ahem!" Cloud looked at me.

"**SWEET MOTHER OF MIKE!**" I shouted.

**_End Flashback/Dream_**

I woke up in a bed on a boat. Strangely, I don't feel like vomiting. "I put a pill in that gas to make you not vomit." Reeve walked in. I glared at him. "This would look beautiful for a half Cetra." He holds up clothes that look the same as Aerith's clothes. "I'm surprise Hojo didn't know about you!"

"Half Cetra?" I looked confused.

"You are Aerith's sister but a half Cetra. When Aerith father ran away from the experiments and left you in Wutai you lost have of your powers. Where your "Mother and Father" found you and adopted you into a Kisaragi. The reason they didn't like you because you can here the Earth cries only. While Aerith could here everything. Oh your fake and real father is dead."

"Godo's dead?" I asked.

He nodded. "His REAL son is the heir now."

"What do you want me to do?"

**-(+-+)/ **

Well, I need 3 reviews!


	5. Alone

Thanks to: Cherry Blossom Dreamer (Yes I did kick ass in the game), TOWTWUKER (Your Yuffie?), Mikkimikka (Cloud and the others are in this chapter), Furubafreak01 (Well sorry you are confused), XxRockman.EXExX (DON'T LOCK VINNIE AND YUFF IN A CLOSET!), Dark-Howling-Night (Thank you for saying I had mad writing skills!)

I don't-- oh... _-sigh-_ you know the drill! The last song Desert Rose belonged to Sting. Maya Angelou owns the poem Alone.

_Little Note:_ Okay, I REALLY missed Shera. She wasn't in Advent Children (made me sad) so we couldn't hear "Give me my God damn tea, Shera!" (LoL) Also Nanaki didn't speak much! But when he spoke it was cool sounding. IT TICKED ME OFF THAT YUFFIE PLAY A BIG ROLE! Yeah OF course Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent but not Yuffie.

**Title: Alone**

**_Vinnie P.O.V._**

In the Inn. "So... Reeve double crossed us again." I looked at the headband Yuffie tied around my neck when I was knocked out. Cloud was cursing under his breath. Nanaki was droopy. Tifa was mentally kicking herself. Cid and Barret were equipping armor and weapons. I bolted up "We're gonna fight!"

"How cute but you shouldn't!" Reno was at the door with Elena and Rude. Cloud and Reno was about to fight but Elena stopped them.

"Reeve is undercover to stop the terrorists. If something really bad happens to Eliza he is going to help her, all right?" Elena calmly said.

"But why Yuff-- er... I mean Eliza?" Nanaki asked.

"Reeve told us that she's a half Cetra." Rude sighed.

"Half Cetra?" Tifa looked at them confused. "But why a half Cetra?"

"They want to bring back the dead. But they realized they needed a half Certra's blood so they figure out before Yuff her name. Then the terrorists put the piece together." Reno sighed.

"How much blood do they need?" I boldly ask. Elena looked with Rude away.

Reno boldly answers "They need to slit her throat or gut."

Everyone expect me gasped. "WHAT?" Cloud screamed.

Nanaki eyes were filling with tears. "No..."

Cid spoke "That's flipping sh-t!"

Barret "Dammit! Why didn't that girl asked for our help?"

"She did." Nanaki was crying. "She asked Aerith before she died and she asked me. But she didn't want us worry."

I realized something "Nanaki, Yuff told me about the scars." I sighed. "She didn't want Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Cid to worry."

"I don't get it!" Cid screamed.

Elena's PHS started to ring "Hello?" She chimed. "Reeve? Okay." Elena hooked her PHS to the TV in the room. "Watch guys."

Yuffie was on the TV dress up as Aerith. Cloud eyes slowly filled with fear and hatred. The same eyes I had when fighting Hojo. The same that Nanaki had when fighting Hojo too. (My team against Hojo was Cloud, Vinnie, and Red.) Fighting your past.

"Eliza, sit here." Reeve point to a chair. Yuffie obeyed.

Wires went into Yuffie's skin. "What?" A man appeared. **_Clap!_** "**AHHHHH!**" Yuffie cried. Lightning went into her skin. Her eyes morph from gray to a soft purple. Her hair started to grow down to her legs and morphs from black to silver. "Cloud... Tifa... Nanaki... Cid... Reeve... Barret... VINNIE! HELP!" Tears fell down her face. She started to bleed and her legs were beaten up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Reeve shouted and shot the man in front of Yuffie. "Come on, Eliza." Reeve grabbed Yuffie and the screen got all covered with static.

"Reeve! REEVE!" Elena shouted into her PHS "The line is dead."

"I'm going to fight." I hit the table with my metal fist. "Where are they?"

"Above Mideal." Rude loaded his gun.

"I'm going al—" I started.

"We are all coming, Vincent." Nanaki growled.

"Cid we need the Highwind." Tifa spoke. Cloud grabbed Buster Sword and Ultima Weapon then nodded.

"But... Shera and Aeris." Cid looked worried.

"Elena, can you take care of Shera and Aeris?" Tifa asked.

Aerith Highwind nickname is Aeris. Elena and Reno but they eyeing themselves at the rear. Tseng is finally married to a lady name Maria which turned out to be Rude's sister. We were all shocked that he had a sister. Rude is also married to a woman named Yomiko which is a girl that looks like a mix between Lucertia and Tifa. Lucertia... I'm so sorry about letting you die from Hojo. But Yuffie said "Lucertia be avenged!" She cared that much to face a deep wound in me. She also apologized about it. If I wasn't knocked out know of this would happened. How stupid of me! I couldn't protect Yuffie... Or Lucertia!

"All right." Elena smiled and they ran to the Highwind but I didn't go.

Cloud walked to me "Hey, come on." He sighed. I didn't look at him. "Okay, I know you deeply love Yuff--Eliza. So maybe you couldn't save her once. Doesn't mean you can save her period. You saved her from getting crush from a boulder and made it to the Highwind then you saved all our asses before. Be Eliza knight in shining armor. She loves though stories and movie."

_Lying, thinking  
Last night  
How to find my soul a home  
Where water is not thirsty  
And bread loaf is not stone  
I came up with one thing  
And I don't believe I'm wrong  
That nobody,  
But nobody  
Can make it out here alone._

_Alone, all alone  
Nobody, but nobody  
Can make it out here alone._

_There are some millionaires  
With money they can't use  
Their wives run round like banshees  
Their children sing the blues  
They've got expensive doctors  
To cure their hearts of stone.  
But nobody  
No, nobody  
Can make it out here alone._

_Alone, all alone  
Nobody, but nobody  
Can make it out here alone._

_Now if you listen closely  
I'll tell you what I know  
Storm clouds are gathering  
The wind is gonna blow  
The race of man is suffering  
And I can hear the moan,  
'Cause nobody,  
But nobody  
Can make it out here alone._

_Alone, all alone  
Nobody, but nobody  
Can make it out here alone_

I looked at Cloud. He was smiling. Tifa once said "Listen to the words of a child... It may be the wisest words you ever heard." Why didn't I realize it earlier? Tifa was really telling me "Yuffie loves you but she can't speak the words of love yet." It was confusing... The poem. The song Yuffie sang. Nanaki's an older brother to Yuffie. Cloud's a father like figure to her. Aerith was a mother like figure. Tifa's a guardian angel under cover. Barret, Reeve, and Cid are older brothers too. They needed me. The Knight for the Princess. Oh great... I'm sounding corny.

"Let's go. To save the Princess." I smiled back at Cloud.

"Yeah!" Cloud grinned. We ran out of Inn to the Highwind.

**_Switch Scenes (Yuff's P.O.V.)_**

I woke up in a prison with Reeve knocked out and chained up to the wall. "REEVE!" I tried to get up but my legs were weak and I fell back down. "Darn!" I mumbled. "My legs..." I looked at them and sighed. They were bruised up. There was broken glass on the floor and moss on the wall. I looked into a crack on the floor next to me. A river of blood was in that crack. "EPP!" I was covered in sweat drops.

Reeve woke up and tried to get out of the chains "Eliza, you're all right!"

That was the final straw. "**GOD DAMMIT! MY NAME IS YUFFIE! I DON'T GIVE A SH-T ABOUT MY LAST NAME! JUST CALL ME YUFFIE OR YUFF OR YU!**" I got up fighting the pain in my legs and kicked Reeve below the belt. **_DONG!_** "MEANIE!" I shrieked. He started coughing from the pain. "I miss Vincent..." I pouted.

Reeve took my PHS out of his pocket. "Call... Him..." He coughed. I help him out of the chains. **_Beep! Beep! Boop! Beep!_**

"Hello." It was Vincent's voice.

"Vinnie!" I cried.

"Yuffie!" He shouted. Talking appeared from the background. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to hear your voice." Tears where forming in my eyes. Reeve sigh a very LOUD sigh. I punched him in the face.

"Umm..._cough_ okay. That's nice. Well, we're gonna save you guys."

"Don't save Reeve!" I growled. "He betrayed us!"

"Reeve is undercover to stop the terrorists." Vincent sighed.

"Oh... Sorry, Reeve! About kicking you below the belt!" I laughed "And punching you."

"Ummm... You kicked Reeve below the belt..." He sounded amused. I heard everyone laughing really hard in the background.

"Vinnie... Can I tell you one thing?" I asked.

"What?"

"I---"

**_Switch Scenes (Vinnie P.O.V.)_**

"Yuffie? YUFFIE? YUFFIE! The line went dead. Cid!" I screamed.

"I'm on it!" Cid hit a button for the jets and we blasted off to Mideal.

'_Don't worry, Yuff._' I was staring up ahead. '_We WILL get you out alive!_'

**_O------------------O_**

Okay! Three reviews! Bai-Bai!


	6. Beauty and the Beast

Thanks to: Cherry Blossom Dreamer, XxRockman.EXExX, Dark-Howling-Night, Lian, Mikkimikka, XyuffieX, Furubafreak01, TOWTWUKER, Jade Titan, Koneko-Aishiru, Wildgirlxyz3

_Note:_ I'm REALLY sorry about the sudden swift in moods! Also it might take longer to update after this one because of school had finally started Tuesday!

I don't own Final Fantasy Series. Square-Enix does. Beauty and the Beast is owned by the band NightWish.

**Title: Beauty and the Beast**

_**Yuffie's P.O.V**_

A shadow appeared over me. "Huh?" I asked.

Reeve shouted "Move Yuffie!"

I turned around and a long silver haired man slapped my PHS out of my hands then he stepped on it. "**HEY!** That cost a lot of Gil, you big Meanie!" I pouted.

Reeve throws a Materia to me "Run!"

The Materia was Bio. Bio... The first Materia Cloud gave me. I gave it to Vincent before the Final Battle. It brings back some great memories. Back when I was innocent. Why can't I go back to that? Now I'm a freak! Silver long hair, soft purple eyes, and now my skin is turning pale! I hate my life and I want to die!

I clenched it tightly in my left fist. "Eat Bio 3!" I shouted. He fell to the ground poisoned badly. "Reeve, come on!" I hold out my hand.

**_Slap!_** He slapped my hand away. I looked shocked. "Forget about me and run!" He growled.

"But-" I was about to complain but he interrupted.

"**FORGET ME! YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT!**" He cried. His eyes were filled with anger but also fear. He threw a green bag to me. In the green bag were an All Materia, Cure Materia, Haste Materia, a Jem Ring, and 5 throwing daggers. "You need the items in that bag."

I turned away and ran "MORON!" **_Bump!_** I bumped into another guy. "CRAP!" I ran another way but an axe almost hit me. I moved out of the way on one foot and people surrounded me very quickly. "I'm sick of being a weak girl! I'm gonna kick all you're flipping gross asses!" I threw Bio into the air and shouted "**BIO 3 AND ALL!**" Everyone was poison around me. I ran to a room and closed the door behind me then locked it quickly. "Is there a way out?" I looked around and saw a window. "Darn…" I mumbled under my breath. I opened the window and felt the wind on my face. It felt like burning ice hitting me VERY hard. I saw the life stream under me. "Me mine my!" I whispered with a happy tone and felt sweat all over me. I grabbed one the window and step on the sill. "Just climb up." I started to climb up.

I lost grip and **_Slip!_** "**HOLY FLIPPING SHOOT! ACK KAHHHHHH!**" I fell out of the Airship. '_Shoot! I'm gonna die! I wanted to do so many things! I wanted to braid Reno's hair, smoke on of Cid's cigs, go to work on Barret and Marlene's Oil mine. I wanted to shoot a gun the Elena used, learn how to wield the Buster Sword, say I'm sorry to Tifa and Reeve. But I really wanted to tell Vincent I love him._'

_Remember the first dance we shared?_

_Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?_

_The night you left with a kiss so kind_

_Only a scent of beauty left behind_

_Ah, dear friend I remember the night_

_The moon and the dreams we shared_

_Your trembling paw in my hand_

_Dreaming of that northern land_

_Touching me with a kiss of a beast_

_I know my dreams are made of you_

_Of you and only for you_

_Your ocean pulls me under_

_Your voice tears me asunder_

_Love me before the last petal falls_

_As a world without a glance_

_Of the ocean's fair expanse_

_Such the world would be_

_If no love did flow in thee_

_But as my heart is occupied_

_Your love to me now has to die_

_Forgive me; I need more than you can offer me_

_Didn't you read the tale?_

_Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?_

_Don't you know this tale?_

_In which all I ever wanted_

_I'll never have_

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_However cold the wind and rain_

_I'll be there to ease up your pain_

_However cruel the mirrors of sin_

_Remember, beauty is found within_

_...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..._

**_VROOM!_** I felt a cold hand on my back. I saw Vinnie's face in my mind '_Thank you Leviathan! I got to see him one more time!_'

"Yuffie, wake up!" I heard his voice and opened my eyes. We were on a hover bike and he was holding me. "Thank the lord." He sighed. I hugged him and started to bail my eyes out.

"WAHHHH! I WAS SO SCARED! I WANTED OUT SO BAD! OH MY GAWD! Reeve! Reeve's still in their." **_BOOM!_** A beam almost hit us but hit the Highwind.

"NO!" Vincent shouted. "NO" The Highwind slowly fell to the ground. "CLOUD! TIFA! NANAKI! RENO! CID, AERIS, SHERA, RUDE, ELENA, BARRET!" He cried. Hover Bikes escaped from the Highwind before it hit the ground. The gang was on them. Cloud, Tifa, and Nanaki was on one. Reno, Elena, and Rude were on another one. Barret was another one. Finally Aeris, Cid, and Shera escaped. "Thank you…" He whispered.

"My GAWD, MOVE!" I control the Hover Bike. A beam almost hit our bike. "We're saving Reeve! Team A is Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and Me! Team B is Cid, Nanaki, Barret, and Reno. Team C is Shera, Aeris, Rude and Elena! Team C! Watch the Hover Bikes! Team B! Fight the enemies and maybe **KILL** them! Team A! Follow me!" We got aboard and ran different ways while Team C stayed.

I made it to the jail and whispered his name. Reeve looked up at me and gasped. His legs were broken so Cloud and Vincent helped him up. "Crap! Watch out, Yuffie!" Reeve shouted. I turned around quickly and a fist hit me in the stomach. Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, and Reeve froze.

"The Haste's Materia: Stop?" Cloud asked. They can speak, see, and smell but can't move.

A silver short hair man with black eyes looked at us. "I should introduce myself. I am Alpha, one of mother's children. Eliza is our key to reviving Sephiroth. Remember now, older brother?" He snickered. Cloud grunted loudly. "Now Ms. Gainsborough, please come with me, okay?"

I slapped him and was about to run. He grabbed my arm I slapped him with and twisted it. "Ah-ah-**AHHHHH!**" I cried. "L-let go, Basta—"

"Tsk... A girl shouldn't cuss. Come with us or I break your arm and I'll also kill your friends." People were pulling Team C and Team B to the cage. They were wrapped in ropes and belts. **_Slam!_** The gang slammed into a cage and locked it. They also took their Materia and weapons. "Set up the barrier so they can't use their Limit Breaks."

He smirked and looked at me with his black, cold eyes. I froze. He touched my face and kissed me. It was a cold, hard kiss. '_I feel different... I kinda... like it..._'

"YUFFIE," Vincent shouted.

**_Snap!_** His voice snapped me back to reality. "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" I kicked him in the face. "Huh?" In a spilt second I was on the ground and he was on top of me. '_That was too fast for Haste... What the hell is he?_'

"Come on... You lost All Creation and Conformer. You can't win!" Alpha laughed. I spat at his face. He just laughed and got up. Men grabbed me and I tried to escape. "Treat her to a royal treatment." I felt Ice forming in me. "Here some Inner Ice, sweetie." He whispered.

"AH!" My knees hit the ground. The men pulled me away to a room. All I heard is Vincent shouted.

"Yuffie! What ever you do DON'T GIVE UP!" He shouted.


	7. Life is Like A Boat

Thanks to: Damian L. Handy (I like your name dude!), TOWTWUKER (I agree), Dark-Howling-Night (thank you for saying my story is good), XxRockman.EXExX (Your comment made me laugh thanks!), Cherry Blossom Dreamer (E?) _-blinks eyes-_, Tori (thanks), Someone (Don't shoot me!), Furubafreak01 (I agree but that's kinda boring)

_Note:_ I played Tales of Symphonia with my two brothers one day. (Presea and Colette are my best characters) Then I realized something... Genis **_IS_** a big fat brat! Lloyd could have smacked him silly a few times but that would be called Child abuse. If I was Lloyd I would have smacked him sometimes forgetting about Child laws. But I'm a girl I would have been Raine and smacked him upside the head. One of my friends quote match this little problem "I'm gonna smack the sh-t out of you!" Thank you, Tiffany!

I don't own Final Fantasy Seven's or the series characters, plot, or the love interests! Life Is like a Boat is owned by Rei Fu and the TV show, Bleach!

**Title: Life Is Like a Boat**

_**Vinnie's P.O.V**_

It's been two days that we all been stuck in this prison and the Haste's Stop effect wore off. Yuffie came and gave us food. But lately she haven't been talking to me, looking at me, or even handing stuff to me. She has grown paler and skinnier. We're losing her... The Yuffie we know and love. I need to help her but I can't leave...

Yuffie walked to the prison bars and grabbed one. I grabbed her arm. "Look at me..." I said worried. Her skin was rough and it was greasy. She broke the lock with a throwing dagger. "Yuffie... tell me." The others ran to get their equipment and Materia. "What's wrong?" She started to shake and I lift her chin. Her face was bruised, cut, and covered in dirt. "He... abused you?" I looked into her eyes.

_**Yuffie's P.O.V**_

"You need to escape." I pushed him away. His metal arm grabbed my hand and pinned against the wall. '_WOW! This is weirdly nice._'

"You changed Yuffie. I liked the old, happy, carefree you!" He was crying "I don't care if you are Eliza Gainsborough or whoever! Just please turn back to normal! PLEASE!" He head was avoiding my eyes.

I took in a deep breath started to sing...

_Nobody knows who I really am._

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along_

_Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong_

_We are all rowing a boat of fate,_

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape,_

_But if we ever get lost on our way,_

_The waves will guide you through another day_

_Tooku de iki wo shiteru_

_Toumei ni natta mitai_

_Kurayami ni omoeta kedo_

_Mekakushi sareteta dake_

_Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

_Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made eh_

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along_

_I knew you will follow me and keep me strong_

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku_

_Nukeda shitaku naru_

_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku_

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_And make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon I can see the shore_

_Oh I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore_

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along_

_I will follow you and keep you strong_

_Tabi wa mata tsuzuite ku_

_Odayaka na hi mo_

_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashi dasu_

_Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

_Aasayaka mi hikaru umi sono hate made_

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_And make me wanna strain up the oars_

_And soon I can see the shore_

_Unme I no fune wo kogi_

_Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi he to_

_Watashi tachi wo osou kedo_

_Sore mo suteki na tabi ne_

_Dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

"Yuffie..." He was about to ask but I kissed him on the lips. It felt like time froze and I could be with him forever... But it isn't meant to be... I turned around and ran the other way.

"ESCAPE WHILE I HOLD ALPHA OFF!" I ran to the airship's engine room. Alpha appeared in front of me. He was about to hit me until **_BAM!_** I saw a bullet hit Alpha's arm. Vincent grabbed my arm and started to run to the hover bikes. **_BANG!_** Vincent hit the ground and I tripped. "Ow... Vinnie, what's wrong?" He was bleeding in the chest. "Ah... ah...ah... WAHHHH KAHHHHHH!" I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO VINNIE!" Tears started rolling down my face like mad. Finally I snapped. "**DAMN ALL OF YOU TO HELL!** Final Limit Break! All the forces of hell grant me the power to kill these Bastards! I'll explode the damned bodies with the help of my hellish minions!" Cloud, Tifa, and Nanaki made it in and Vincent slowly got up. My eyes morphed all white and a white aura formed around my body. A barrier surrounded Vincent, Cloud, Nanaki, and Tifa's bodies. All of Alpha's partners fell down dead covered in blood. Monsters appeared around Alpha and started attacking him. '_I can't stop myself. Maybe..._' I teleported in front of Alpha and my hand glowed white "**Leviathan's Blast Of-**"

My hand almost went through Alpha's stomach but... "Yuffie, please stop..." Vincent coughed.

My knees hit the ground with a **_K-SLUMP!_** '_I almost killed in cold blood..._'

"Yuffie, please..." He touched my face.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry... Vinnie... The only way to stop them is this pain in my heart..." '_Shed my blood before they gain the equipment for the ceremony._' I grabbed a throwing dagger that I use to unlock the prison's lock. **_STAB!_** I stabbed myself in my heart and everything around me went black.

"YUFFIE NO DAMMIT NO DON'T DIE!" I head Vincent's cries. **_K-SLUMP!_**

'_I'm sorry... Maybe in another life Vincent..._' My thoughts echoed. I woke up then looked around the darkness and got up. "Hello?" I said with my voice trembling. My hair and eyes were back to normal. "I'm...back?" A person almost flew into me. "Ek...huh wait...that's me?" I asked. The person was wearing her first clothes but they were all ripped up. Lord Godo's monster forum appeared behind me. "WAIT! FATHER... Ummm I MEAN GODO! DON'T HURT HER... I MEAN ME!" He walked through me and punched past me in the gut. They disappeared. "That was during the battle between Godo and me. He went through me so easily without hesitation." My body was numb. Aerith appeared behind me and I turned around with a gasp. "Aerith" She smiled and ran the other way. "WAIT!" I ran after her and a field of snow appeared around me very quickly.

Zack walked next to me. "Aerith and I are the keys to doors of your memories. Wait! A Half-Cetra... You are a rare creature, right Aerith?" He asked. Aerith nodded slowly. "What brings you hear, my dear Eliza?" He asked.

"I killed myself to... Help Vincent and the gang." I looked amused at the fact my sister and her lover are keys to my memories...must be the same for Cloud, Tifa, and everyone else in the group.

"Why do you think we are here, Eliza?" Aerith asked.

I remembered something very important. "It was 3 mouths before the reunion Cloud and Tifa made. Godo, Luna (my "mother"), and Delta (their real son) pushed me off an airship. Then I fought a giant monster in Northern Crater and got badly wounded. But luckily, I escaped and made it all the way to Icicle Inn..." My eyes soften.

_**Flashback (Yuffie's P.O.V)**_

I limped across the snowy field holding my left arm to stop it from bleeding. "Damn... It almost took Bio! Cloud's gift to me! Hehe! Thinking I would die like that, God? I'm smarter than you think! MUWHAHAHA! **Ack!** **Cough! Cough!**" I started to cough blood but wiped the blood off my mouth.

"Yuffie, is that you? Damn girl! What the hell happened to you?" I looked over my shoulder. Cid, Shera, and Aeris' hand were behind me.

I smiled at the sight of them in front me and sighed, "Hey Cid. I see you popped Shera's little cherry, Cid." I laughed then winked at him. Cid and Shera blush a deep shade of red.

"Never mind having sex! Aunty Yuffie is hurt, mommy!" Aeris shouted and looked at my wounds. We all three turned deep red.

Cid lifted me up "Fnck...You're right, Aerith!"

"Aerith..." I looked at Cid with worried eyes. "Why that name out of a million?"

"It's was Cloud's idea to call her that. Aeris for short so don't confuse her with Gainsborough." He started to run to Icicle Inn. Shera and Aeris followed...

_**End Flashback**_

I closed my eyes and the snowy field disappeared. Aerith, Zack and I were back in the darkness. Aerith pointed up and Zack snapped his fingers. We were in Cosmo Canyon. "Cosmo Canyon..." I muttered. "Hey, it's the Big Candle!"

_**- (12345678910) –**_

**_Author Notes:_** Well whatcha think? Aeris sure knows what to say around adults! Next will be a Nanaki/Reeve and Yuffie flashback. Yuffie's heart is confused and she might not want to come back to the world of living.

I need 3 reviews so please...! Be kind! I'm lonely _–puppy dogs eyes-_


	8. Faint

Thanks to: Dark-Howling-Night, XxRockman.EXExX, Shida San, Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen, Cherry Blossom Dreamer, TOWTWUKER

_Note:_ Tales of Legendia... I'm in the beginning of chapter 2... I have Senel and Norma on my team. Norma reminds me of Yuffie and Chloe reminds me of Tifa... Weird...

I own NOTHING, ZIP, NADA of the Final Fantasy Series and Faint is by Linkin Park.

**Title: Faint**

**_Yuff's P.O.V_**

"It was right after Children of Wutai were cured of Geostigma..." My heart was hurting badly. "I told Nanaki about my parents then Reeve came in..."

_**Flashback**_

"...They aren't my real parents, Nanaki!" I was crying while Nanaki was making tea. "Why? I wasted 8 years of my life dammit!" We were in Nanaki's house.

"Sh, Yuffie... You want me to help find who you are, right?" Nanaki gave me the tea and a quietly drinking it then nodded.

**_Knock! Knock!_** Reeve walked in and laughed "Hello! Oh! Hi Yuffie, how is your dad?"

"JUST SHUT-UP!" I screamed.

"Have you heard the news?" Reeve voice change to serious tone. "Terrorists are attack some towns. They are looking for a girl name Eliza. Be careful Red... You too Yuffie, okay?" I looked at the ground. "Why is Yuff all upset?"

Nanaki pushed Reeve out and closed the door behind him. '_The terrorists may... no! Don't think that! They can't help you._' I looked around and went to the Huge Materia room. I touched the Materia and they started to glow "Ah?" They started to glow REALLY bright! They slammed into me and went in me. "**Oh my flipping--ek!**" **_BOOM! CRASH!_** I went flying and crashed through a window. "**AH-AH-AIIIIE-EKKKK I GONNA DIE!**" I shrieked.

Nanaki and Reeve looked at my body falling "YUFFIE!" They cried.

**_Flash!_** My body turned silver and I landed on my feet.

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard_

_Handful of complaints, but I can help the fact, that everybody can see these scars_

_What I want you to want, what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real_

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you want what I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident_

'_cause you don't understand, I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense_

_I say what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt_

_It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, for once just to hear me out_

_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do_

_Face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you want what I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now_

_Hear me out now_

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not_

_Right now_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel the way I did before_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal this damage anymore_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel_

_I won't be ignored_

_Time won't heal_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

Nanaki and Reeve ran to me. "My gods, Yuffie, are you alright?" Reeve shook her hard.

"Yes... I'll sleep in the Inn for tonight then ask Cid if he can take me the Sunken Airplane to train..." I walked to the Inn. '_That Materia... It gave me powers!_' I shuttered at the thought.

_**Later that Night**_

I sat on a bed in the Inn reading a book and the TV suddenly turned on. "The terrorist group is attacking Wutai! Godo got badly wounded in battle! The terrorist are chanted the name Eliza! Who is this Eliza? The Channel Eighteen News will keep you, the viewer, informed." The woman patted her desk.

"They need me!" I put on my warrior first clothes and grabbed Bio, Sneak Gloves, Cure, a big shrunken, Fire armlet, a ribbon, and Leviathan Materia. "Let's rock!" I put on a mask and my Gold Chocobo, Rinoa, and rode in Wutai's direction.

_**Wutai**_

Wutai was in ruins. "My god..." I cried under my breath. "Rinoa, please stay." I patted the Gold Chocobo on the head. A woman in her mid 40s walked up to me. **_SLAP!_** I fell to the ground.

"How DARE you!" She shrieked a high note. Her hair was long, silky, blonde hair and sapphire eyes. This woman is Queen of Wutai and was my mother, Lady Luna Kisaragi. A boy with black hair and pearl eyes pointed a sword at my head, Sir Delta Kisaragi. "We banned you from are land!" She screamed again. **_Swift!_**

She wrapped me in something. "Nani?"

"My strings attack... You should know that..." She smiled. I growled.

"Should I kill her?" Delta sighed.

"No. Let's have the northern crater kill her." Luna laughed. My eyes widen in fear.

"NO!" I screamed. "Rinoa, please run and tell Cloud or anyone in the group!" I shouted and Rinoa ran off.

_**Airship**_

Luna kicked me off the Airship but I was too scared to scream or cry. **_FLASH!_** I softly float to the ground. Then enemies surrounded me.

_**End Flashback**_

"It took me forever to get out of the Northern Crater. Then Cid, Shera, and Aeris found me." I looked into the Big Candle "Maybe I shouldn't live... I mean there are gonna be people who hate me even if I try to help them." I crossed my arms. "So it was my time to go."

"Sorry but no, Yuffie" Aerith giggled.

Zack nodded with a chuckle "You have no place here. Tell the group we said hi."

Light engulfed me. **_FLASH!_** I woke up on the Airship. "Huh?" There was blood everywhere. "Um... I remember I didn't do that." I got off the ground and looked at the place where I stabbed myself and saw no wound. There was just a hole in my dress of where I stabbed myself.

Cloud slammed into me. With quick movement he grabbed me and hugged me. "Thank you, Aerith! Yuffie, Vincent turned into-- huh? You're back to normal---"

Chaos almost blasted at us but Cloud move us. "Grrrr..." Chaos gritted it teeth.

"Vincent turned into Chaos?" I covered my mouth from shock.

_**- (12345678910)-**_

Well I have one thing to say. "WAHHHH I'm losing reviewers." I need three reviews to move on.

**Vocabulary:**

Nani: Japanese for What

Luna: Latin for Moon

_Author Notes:_ Back to Legendia. I love Poppo! It is SOOOOO cute! I'll just DIE if I see a talking otter like that! To you people who haven't played to the game you probably have NO clue what I'm talking about. LoL!


	9. Fighter

Thanks to: XxRockman.EXExX, Lord Makura, Saharasfury, TOWTWUKER, Dark-Howling-Night, Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen, Koom, Lyndi, Furubafreak01

_Notes:_ -sigh- I'm sorry that it took me forever to update. It just my best friend, Rikku, and her boyfriend got into an argument and it took comforting her a **_LONG_** time. They got back together and know her mom is arguing about it! That is **_SO_** stupid.

I don't own Final Fantasy or Fighter by Christina Aguilera.

**Title: Fighter**

_**Yuff's P.O.V**_

I started to tremble. "Vin...nie?" I looked scared. "Please...speak to me!" I cried. Chaos lifted up its claw and almost slashed at me. "No..." I whispered. **_CLASH!_** Cloud used Ulitma Weapon to block the claw.

"Yuffie Gainsborough, run dammit!" Cloud screamed.

"NO! I'm sick of running and acting like a coward!" I pound my foot into the ground.

Chaos hit Cloud with a powerful punch. "**AH...AH-HACK!**" Cloud coughed blood and slammed into the wall.

"Cloud, no!" I cried. Chaos grabbed me by the waist. "Vincent...ACK!" He started to squeeze my stomach. "Ah... Please do...it Vinnie...if you hate me." Cloud got up slowly Tifa ran in looking tired. I raise my hand and touched Chaos' face. Tifa ran to Cloud but Cloud stood still watching me. "Vinnie...I know you are in there and please break out...Not for me... Not for Lucertia... But for yourself!"

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end, I wanna thank you_

_'Cause you made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you_

_Thinking, that you were true_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side_

_Always, down for the ride_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know, just how capable_

_I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, yeah, ohh_

_Never, saw it coming_

_All of, your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard, you're going round_

_Playing, the victim now_

_But don't, even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_'Cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how, to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust, so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies_

_Disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You, won't, stop, me_

_I am a fighter and I_

_(I'm a fighter)_

_I ain't gon' stop_

_(I ain't gon' stop)_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough, yeah..._

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_(Oh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget (thought I)_

_I remember (ohh)_

_'Cause I remember (ohh)_

_I remember_

_Thought I would forget (ooh)_

_I remember (ohh)_

_'Cause I remember (ohh)_

_I remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

**_BAM!_** My eyes widen. "Ahhhhh..." I felt something warm forming in my eyes. "Vinnie... I love--" **_BAM!_** Alpha shot me in the back.

Tifa did Beat Rush on Alpha and Cloud used Omislash, killing him. "STAY DEAD!" Tifa screamed.

"Yuffie, Vincent." Cloud watched us more and Tifa grabbed Alpha's Materia.

"Vinnie...come...back...please..." My eyesight started to fade. "I love you..." Everything went black.

A man with short black hair and grey eyes looked at me. "Is that you, Daddy?" He just smiled. "Please! Tell me how you died!" I cried.

"I protected you from Sephiroth." He smiled.

"Huh?" I looked confused. "Wait! What do you mean that you saved me from Sephiroth?" He disappeared and Lucertia grabbed my wrist.

"You love Vincent? Why?" She snarled. She squeezed my wrist tightly.

"LET GO!" I cried. '_Wait! My mind is playing tricks on me! Lucertia is stone dead and I never met her. She really loved Hojo and turned out to be Sephiroth REAL mommy._' _(That is what happened in the first game. I have no clue about Dirge of Cerberus -Notice from Me-)_ I sighed and she looked in shocked "I love Vincent, yes..." I grabbed both of her hands "...But you have no right..." I put my feet on her stomach "...To punish him any LONGER!" I kicked her and letting go of her wrist. "Stay a memory, damn bitch!" She disappeared and I closed my eyes.

"Uh..." I was in a bed. "Where am I?" I was covered in bandages, a cast on my right arm, and band-aids on my face.

Elena, Reno, and Reeve looked in "HEY! Yuffie woke up, guys!"

"What?" I look dimwitted.

**_- (12345678910) -_**

_Author Note:_ I need 3 reviews.


	10. One Step Closer

Thanks to: XxRockman.EXExX, Sakurachan, TOWTWUKER, Shida San, Saharasfury, Dark-Howling-Night, Wildgirlxyz3 (YAY you're back! –Hugs-)

I do not own Final Fantasy or One Step Closer by Linkin Park

**Chapter 10: One Step Closer**

_**Yuffie's P.O.V**_

Everyone ran in and started shouting. My head started to pound from all the yelling "**_DAMN IT SHUT-UUUUUUUUUUUUP!_**" I screamed really loud. Everyone obeyed. "What happened? Where's Vinnie?" Vincent was in the room.

Cloud crossed his arms "Vincent's upset because he was the one who cause some of the wounds on you..."

Tifa started "When you blacked out you started to glow silver. Chaos turned back into Vincent and that when the ship started to fall apart. Vincent was about to pick you but the ship ripped in two and since we were above Mideal you fell into the Life Stream... A few weeks after that we found you at the Seventh Heaven's doorstep, fainted." Tifa sighed.

"I want to talk to Vinnie." I looked at them.

"Vincent doesn't want to see you." Nanaki walked out.

"WELL, WHY THE HELL NOT?" I screamed. Reno and Elena left.

"He doesn't wasn't to see every again, little girl!" Barret barked. **_Snap!_** (Once again my sanity exploding.)

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before..._

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
Just like before... 

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Break break break break break

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Break break break break break break

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

"**DAMN IT, BARRET!**" Cloud screamed "What part of 'let's tell her calmly and nicely' didn't you understand?"

"So..." I growled. I breathe in deeply. Tifa was covered in sweat. "**_AGRH_**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I grabbed my Bio and All Materia. "**_GET THE FLIP OUT!_**"

"Yuff... calm down." Cid was covered in sweat.

"LIKE HELL I'LL CALM DOWN!" I cried.

"Yuffie, you better calm down." Vincent walked in. "Guys... Can you leave us alone?" He looked at the group. They nodded. Cloud whispered in Vincent's ear and Vincent growled with a mad tone in his voice but Tifa grabbed Cloud's ear and pulled him out. Vincent closed the door behind Cloud and Tifa. "Let's talk."

"What do you want to talk about, V?" I laughed. I was _so_ happy to see him.

"V?" He looked confused.

"I know you hate the name Vinnie so V! Like Sailor V!" I did a peace sign and laughed.

"I like Vinnie better." He did a loud sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" I got up.

"You need to sit down." He sounded seriously like always.

"You know... You get way to serious!" I sighed and sat on the bed. He lifted my face and looked into my eyes.

"You got Mako poisoning..." He looked sad. "The Life Stream took effect quickly."

"My head..." I moaned and collapsed.

"Yuffie," He cried.

_**Dream**_

I was walking in my first clothes and Vincent was shining Death Penalty. "Vinnie..." I looked at him. He nodded. "Should I live?" He looked up quickly. "I shouldn't be here. I mean everyone as an important reason to kill Sephiroth. I don't!" I looked at a little Shrunken I had and put it up to my throat.

"**WHOA**" He slapped the shrunken out of my hand. I slapped him.

_**End Dream**_

"Whoa," I woke up and Vincent was sleeping on the end of the bed. I used my good arm to rub the dirt off his face. "I have the same sins you have, Vinnie..." I whispered and got out of the bed the walked down stairs. I heard Tifa and Cloud talking '_Opps!_'

"Hey, Yuffie," Tifa heard me. "I'll cook you something." She walked in the kitchen. I sat behind the counter. Cloud put on an apron and I giggled at the sight.

'_Maybe... It was a good thing to carry these sins. I would have never met Cloud if it wasn't for these sins. I'll try to make the best out of it._' I thought calmly. Vincent walked down the stairs. "Hey? Want to go on a LONG trip, Vinnie?" I asked Vincent when Tifa came out and put it in front of me.

He laughed "All right."

I smiled "When I get well, okay?"

_**- (12345678910 )-**_

Well I think one more Chapter then I'll end it. I need 3 reviews!


	11. Epilogue: I’m in Heaven

Thanks to: Dark-Howling-Night, Lord Makura, Saharasfury, Wildgirlxyz3, TOWTWUKER, Furubafreak01

I don't own FF Series. I also don't own I'm In Heaven (When You Kiss Me) by ATC.

**_Notice:_** My friend, Clod, loved the cell phone joke in the FF7 Movie! I did too so there is a little thing

**_Epilogue: I'm in Heaven (When You Kiss Me)_**

**_Yuff's P.O.V _**

**2 Months Later...** I walked in with a cast on my arm "I'M CAST FREE!" Everyone clapped. Cid, Shera, and Aeris left on the submarine. Tifa and Cloud are getting married. Barret and Marlene went back to running the oil mime. Reno, Rude, and Elena went back to Shin Ra and brought Reeve with them. Vincent went out every now and then. He probably goes out to find himself. I don't care anymore. He never said the words I want hear... I wanted him to say 'I love you.' That's all! "DAMN!" I screamed really loudly.

"**_AHHHHH!_**" Cloud and Tifa screamed.

"Where's Vincent?" I clenched to Tifa shirt.

"B-backyard..." Tifa stuttered and Cloud slapped my hand from her.

I ran to the backyard. "DAMN IT, VINCENT!" I shrieked.

Vincent was reading a book and he looked at me. "Yes?"

"**DON'T 'YES' ME! ANSWER TIME! DO YOU LOVE ME?**" I slapped his book out his hands and he was in shock.

"Ummm..."

"No?" I was glaring at him.

"I didn't say that" Vincent was flustered.

I closed my eyes from anger "Well?" I opened my eyes and Vincent pulled me close to him with my right arm and kissed me. "Umm!" He let go of my arm. I was DEEP red. "Kahh?" I was speechless.

"Yes." He whispered.

I hugged him tightly "Thank you!"

"Oooooo! How sweet" Cloud laughed. Tifa was next to Cloud.

"We got to extra tickets to a restaurant, wanna go?" Tifa asked.

"YEAH!" I clapped. Vinnie nodded.

"It's tonight, okay? Wear something fancy!" Tifa nodded and walked into Seventh Heaven "Oh! Customers! Cloud, move your lazy ass!"

"Yuffie?" Vinnie spoke.

"Yes." I looked at him.

"I got nothing fancy to wear." He sighed.

I started to laugh "Me too." He laughed for the first time really hard. "Hey... Wanna go out and get some clothes?" I asked.

"Okay" He smiled.

_**Store**_

"My treat, Yuff" Vincent whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Hey...so...umm..." I looked at the dresses and Vinnie sat down then watched me. He had his tuxedo in a bag. "I...um...need...help!" I cried. Vinnie got up, walked over and grabbed one dress.

"Try this." He sounded calm. "Come on."

"I don't know how to..." I whispered.

"I'll buy and get Tifa." He paid the guy at the cash resister. He grabbed my hand and ran to Seventh Heaven.

I smiled at him and he started to blah. "Thank you..." I whispered.

"Huh?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Nothing Vinnie lets get ready..." I shook my head.

**_Later That Night..._**

I waited in the restaurant with Tifa. She was wearing a black slim silky dress. "Maybe I should not be here..." I muttered.

Tifa pat me on the head. "Don't think of that. We don't need another Cloud..." She giggled.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland _

you catch me with a stare  
I follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night  
feel like I'm losing my mind  
this feeling just getting stronger  
my head is spinning around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

Vincent and Cloud ran in "Sorry for the wait." Cloud laughed and Vincent nodded.

Tifa lean on me and nudged me "Give it!" She growled under her breath.

I hold out a small box to Vincent. "Here..." He opened the box and it was a black and red cell phone.

"Now you have a phone!" Cloud was holding back laugher. I bet he is remembering what Marlene said.

"Thank you." He smiled and Cloud and Tifa was in shock. "WHOA! HE SMILED!" They looked shocked.

_**Table...**_

Tifa was drunk on wine and she passed out on Cloud shoulder. Vincent and Cloud were talking about some guy stuff. I sat there bored out of my skull. "Gahh..." I muttered.

"Well... Let's go..." Cloud got up and gave the waiter the tickets. Then he gave Tifa a piggy back ride.

I sighed and Vincent grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Let's start to quest..."

I smiled and nodded "Yeah!" I kissed him. Cloud smiled and we started talking.

_**Fin**_

_**- (12345678910) -**_

Well that's it! I thank **EVERYONE** for the reviews...all the sweet kind reviews and not sweet kind reviews. I hope your lives are great and sorry the story had to end. MY GAWD THANK YOU x million!


End file.
